


Candle In the Water

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami dreams of a light in the dark waters of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Theme: Candles  
> Wordcount: 150
> 
> Disclaimer: I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake. But I never saw the way, the orange slayed the rake. I was only three years dead, but it told a tale. Now listen, little child, to the safety rail: Klepto no own Yugi-Oh, just the drabble. I don’t own the Llama Song either. XD  
> 

My dreams are cold. A world swallowed by the winter Nile.  
I swim but it’s endless, directionless.  
Cold.  
Dark.  
Alone.  
Just like my existence in the puzzle.  
It hurts. I want it to end. To stop moving my aching body and let the hidden deeps take me.

Then I’d remember you.  
You, who freed me.  
You, who smiles with sparkling eyes.  
You, who whispers love in my ear and allows me to embrace you like no other.

I would see light, faraway but growing closer as I struggled against the current.  
A beacon. Beckoning me with open arms, with shining eyes.  
A promise.  
“You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

Your light would brighten, the waters would become clear.  
You would hold out your hand, speaking. I can never hear your words but my heart knew all the same.  
“I’ll never let you go.”

You’re my candle in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
